A phase 2 trial with immunotoxin BL22 that targets B cell malignancies has been opened in patients with Hairy Cell Leukemia. So far eight patients have been treated and seven have shown a complete hematologic remission. A phase 1 trial with BL22 in pediatric ALL was opened in collaboration with Dr. Alan Wayne, P.O.B. The current dose level is 25 ug/kg Q.O.D. x 3. No major toxicities have occurred. Two phase 1 trials with immunotoxin SS1P in mesothelioma, pancreatic cancer and ovarian cancer are open. Several minor responses were observed. Dose escalation is continuing. A phase 1 trial with immunotoxin LMB 2 targeting CD25 has been opened and 3 patients treated, and a phase 1 trial in CTCL is now open for accrual.